


Just the little things

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear, M/M, Punishment, daddy!dean, dom!Dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Tiny little one shot beginning of a hawt (possibly interpretable as non con) scene between daddy dean and baby boy cas





	Just the little things

"Daddy hasn't been giving you the attention you want, is that right my little whore?" Dean asked, eyes brimming with deadly amusement.  
"No...sir." Castiel stuttered, his small frame trembling under the unfaltering gaze.   
Dean crossed the room in three confident strides until he was right in front of Castiel. Hand on his chin forcing his timid eyes to see how angry he had made his master.   
"You want some attention baby .hmm. Hmm?" Dean asked, his head tilted to one side and then the other. Impossibly close. Castiel was shivering like a newborn lamb "I'll give you some fucking attention." Dean whispered with a wolf like grin.  
"Please. Master no, please." Castiel pleaded.  
Dean guffawed.   
"Are you talking back to me? To me. Of all the things Castiel. You should no better." Slapping the answer out of Castiel's mouth and examining it as it fell onto the bed, cluttering his mind. He threw Castiel into his mess.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I-"  
"Silence." Dean growled. Castiel couldn't stop shaking. He had to stop shaking. He deserved it. Whatever he did, he deserved the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> *drowns in pile of unfinished fics, one hand emerges from the mountain*  
> Hand: *types another tiny one shot*


End file.
